Two Years Later
by gra.d.mil
Summary: Not sure how to summarize this, its an Alice and Tarrent story. Really I just make it up as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, I had the incredible urge to write this. I have often written fan fiction but have never actually posted one. So this is my first real fan fiction. It may not be the greatest, but I figured I may as well give it a shot. I enjoy writing it after all, I may as well share it.**

**Now this a pairing of Alice and Tarrant Hatter it's rated M because I do plan on making it sexual in one of the next scenes I write, really I'm just making this up as I go. So work with me here. If you like it, please let me know, or suggestions, suggestions are good.**

**-I do not own any of the characters used in this story, not one. Nor do I own anything at all relevant to anything in this story.**

Chapter 1

---

Two years had passed since Alice left Underland, and each and every day her memories of it became more and more distorted. In fact, the only aspect of it that she could remember clearly was that pair of bright green eyes, the same eyes that haunted her dreams every night. How she longed to see them once more.

"Alice..." The voice was distant, almost non-existent.

**"..Alice!"**

Alice blinked as her eyes re focused to her surroundings. Slowly, she turned her head away from the window to look at her mother, who was giving her a scolding glare.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" She fumed.

Alice yawned, unamused by her mother's ramblings.

"Yes, yes, you've been talking about the same thing for months now..." Alice turned to look out the window once more, "Why should today be any different..."

"Alice dear.. You're 21 this year, and your pretty face won't hold out forever.." She glanced at her daughter, who was day dreaming once again, "I don't understand why you haven't chosen anyone to marry. I've brought you many suitors, but you always turn them down. There are only so many Lords and Barons who are willing to marry someone of your age."

Alice frowned at her mother's statement. She did not want to marry some Lord who does not wonder what it would be like to fly, or ponder the riddle to why a raven is like a writing desk.... In fact, she wasn't sure she wished to marry at all.. So bothersome..

She sighed and continued day dreaming about a certain set of green eyes.

---

"Alice dear, this is Lord Jonathan Blakemore, the 3rd."  
Alice held out her hand lazily, not really interested. The man kissed her hand and returned it to her.

Alice's mother nudged her. "He's in line to inherit a large trading company in Europe." She smiled at him and turned to leave the two alone.

Alice sighed at her mother's all-too-obvious action. Looking up at the young man now standing in front of her, she noted how his hair was too bland of brown, and not nearly messy enough, and how dull and boring his brown eyes were, no shine of curiosity at all. All and all he was a moderately attractive gentleman, but by no means interesting to her.

"So your mother told me you were apprenticing in your father's old trading company." He flashed her charming smile, "She also told me that you came up with the idea of trading with China. How on Earth did you come up with that?"

Alice studied his face, Men and their politics have they nothing more interesting to talk of..

"It came to me in a dream." She smiled proudly.

The man scoffed a chuckle, "A dream? How ridiculous. Dreaming is for young children and poor people" He was laughing at her. At HER.

Alice glared at the Lord, "I'll have you know I dream all the time, about places far **better** than this one and people far **kinder** than **YOU!**" she shrieked and stormed off into the forest.

"Who does he think he is?? Telling me that my dreams are silly and childish. The nerve of him" Alice mumbled angrily to herself, not paying attention to the direction she was going.

---

The White Queen stood with her hand to her face in worry.

"He's been like this for days your majesty." the Dormouse lowered her head in defeat. "We've tried everything to snap him out of it."

"Nay, weeks." the Mare Hare twitched and broke the bottom of his tea cup on the table, but proceeded to continue sipping at it none the less.

The Queen cleared her throat and walked up to the table.

"Hatter... what's the matter?" Her face softened at his distant ramblings, but he remained unfocused and continued bantering on about this and that.

The Queen sighed and stood there a moment trying to make out what the Hatter might possibly be trying to say in amongst his ramblings. Then suddenly she heard a name, at first she was unsure if she heard correctly, for it was barely a whisper.

_Alice._

The Queen smiled, she too missed those blond curls and that quirky personality. Looking down at the white rabbit once more, he just nodded and ran off into the forest.

---

Alice frowned, now which way did I come from? None of this looks familiar...

She was getting worried for it was getting late and would be dark soon..

"They'll come looking for me, mother and the others... right?" She was trying to comfort herself, unsuccessfully.

She leaned against a nearby tree and slumped to the ground in defeat, she was most definitely, and incoherently, lost.

Bringing her knees to her chest she placed her head down and sighed, "I never should have stormed off like that.. I'm so stupid sometimes.."

"Maybe foolish dear girl, but never stupid." Alice jolted her head up in search of the voice.

"..Who who's there?" she tried not to stutter while frantically scanning the dimly lit shrubbery.

The white rabbit bounced out in front of her, startling her to a stand.

"Who.. Who are y.. you?" Alice was terrified by this unusual sight before her, a small white rabbit, wearing clothing and carrying a pocket watch.

The rabbit shook its head in disappointment, and began hopping away.

"Waa waiit!" Alice called, extending her arm out, "White rabbit! Come back!" before she knew it, she was chasing this creature that not a moment sooner she was terrified of. But curiosity always got the best of her.

Running through the bushes blindly, not really certain if she was really chasing anything at all, it may have just been her imagination playing tricks on her in the dark. But Alice didn't care, anything was better than sitting around waiting to be saved. That is if she even wanted to be saved anyways, I mean if they ever found her, they would just force her to marry. She didn't want to be forced to do anything anymore. She was so tired of taking orders..

Alice came to a small clearing amongst the trees and decided to stop and have a rest. She saw a large tree whose roots were sticking part way out of the ground and slowly growing back down. It made a sort of hiding place beneath the tree itself. Curiosity, once again getting the better of her, caused her to peer into the darkness under the tree. There was a small hole, possibly a den Alice figured, probably for a rabbit... A rabbit? She turned back and peered further into the hole.

"White rabbit? Are you there?" Alice called down the hole not really expecting an answer.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She straightened her back and turned to look at who it was to find her. Only to see the white rabbit standing there.

"Oh" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you Mr. White Rabbit"

The rabbit proceeded to tap on his pocket watch.

"We haven't the time Ms. Alice," He began approaching her, "We're late, so very late, the Hatter needs you, oh, you're so very late" he tapped her clock once again.

"The hatter..?" She looked at him confused, "What hatter? I don't know any hat..." Alice paused a moment. "Hatter..." Her eyes widened and those green eyes that had haunted her for years flashed into her mind.

"Tarrant.." Alice sighed in happiness. "Wait.. What's wrong with Tarrant??" she wore a panicked look upon her face.

"No time to explain, we're late we're late, we're LATE" The white rabbit grabbed Alice arm and proceeded to tug her towards the rabbit hole.

"But I won't fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" Alice tumbled down the hole, passing all kinds of furniture, lamps, book cases, and beds. She landed, hard, and groaned disoriented by the fall.

"Where am I?" she looked around at the various doors before her.

She reached for a door, but paused a moment, and then pushed the curtain beside it aside to reveal a tiny hidden door. Turning, she walked to the table in the middle of the small room and grasped the key and drank the little bottle, unsurprised when she proceeded to shrink. Unfortunately, her clothes did not shrink along with her this time. Ripping a piece of her dress off, she wrapped herself in it to cover her nakedness, and began walking to the door.

Walking through the door, she didn't realize she had forgotten to grab some cake to adjust her height. Annoyed at herself, Alice began searching for someone to ask for help.

---

The White Queen sat next to the mad hatter and silently drank some tea, hoping the rabbit would return soon. She sighed and placed the cup down, having difficulty seeing her dear friend in such a sad state.

"Hatter." She stated, "Do you know what today is?" She smiled when he stopped for a moment.

"Today is your unbirthday.." her smiled faded when he began rambling once more. Thinking quickly an idea came to mind, "And it's a very special unbirthday indeed," She glanced at him, "For I have a very special gift for you.." He didn't even flinch, not even once. She took a deep breath, "Alice.." The Queen began, and her eyes quickly darted to the Hatters reaction.

"A.. a.. a.. al.. Alice..." his eyes turned orange momentarily, and he jumped from his seat and ran across the table, spilling tea everywhere and destroying countless cups and plates. He took off into the forest ranting and raving and... crying?

"Oh dear.." The White Queen frowned.. "I had hoped that might bring him around.." She stood up from the table, gently placing her tea cup down, and began her return to the castle. Oh Hatter, I hope you'll be alright after Alice returns.. You must..

---

She's not coming back, never coming back. She said she'd come back, never back, never come back. Alice lied, she left, left me. Left me. Naughty girl. I wait. I wait every day. Every day for Alice. Alice.. Everyday... ALICE. Alice.. Alice... Please come back.. I lo.. Never coming back!

He ran blindly into the darkness of the forest, not caring where he may end up, not caring if he ever ends up anywhere that's anywhere at all. Not at all did he care, for all he could think about right now was running and Alice. How he missed his Alice..

After running for what seemed like forever, but was really about fifteen minutes, he slowed to a walk. He was dizzy, light headed, couldn't think, he liked this, it distracted him from his pain.

Sitting down, he took a moment to regain his breath. Breathing slowly, his mind began to return to him, he looked in a puddle nearby and frowned at his reflection, he was mess. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

It was silent for a long time, he liked the silence, but hated it at the same time. It was calming, but also a reminded that he was in fact, alone.

He sighed as he began to lose himself in himself once again and began to mumble incoherent gibberish to himself once again..

---

Alice grumbled as she walked, knowing she wasn't really getting anywhere very fast.

"Why Alice, why so gloomy, it's such a wonderful evening." Cheshire's head materialized before her. "I see after these past years, you're still size challenged." He chuckled disappearing.

"Cheshire," Alice looked around searching for the mischievous cat.

"Yess?" he appeared above her upside down smiling.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can get some of the growing cake would you." She sounded desperate.

"Hmmm.. well let me think now." Cheshire stroked his chin and disappeared, reappearing in front of Alice. "Now I'm certain I saw some just earlier, now where was that cake.." He disappeared once more.

"Cheshiiree" Alice pleaded, "Please, you must know where I might find some."

"Oh yes, of course, how could I forget, silly me." He evaporated once again.

Alice grew frustrated. Where did he go? He wouldn't just leave her like this, would he?

"Cheshire?" she became nervous, "Cheshire??" Looking frantically around for his devilish smile.

Suddenly something fell from the sky and landed on her.

"Oooof" she groaned.

"Oh, so sorry, didn't see you down there, you're so tiny" Cheshire smiled innocently.

Alice sat up, and smiled, quickly grabbing the cake that had knocked her down. She took a bite and shot up.

"Am I the right size again?" She asked.

"How would I know your size silly girl, you could be ten feet tall for all I know, I mean if you don't even know your own size then how should I?" Cheshire laughed as he began to fade.

"Thank you Cheshire!" Alice called, unsure if he heard her. Glancing down at herself, she noticed that the cloth she has ripped from her dress had, in fact, grown with her, thank heavens. Nothing here ever made any sense, but that's what she loved most, how something that made absolutely no sense, could make total sense when she was here.

She wrapped the torn cloth tighter around her slender figure and began walking, unsure of where it was she was heading. Should have asked Cheshire when he was here she thought to herself.

She stopped walking for a moment, there was a sound, talking? But where was it coming from? Alice closed her eyes and listened intently. Opening her eyes, she began walking to the left, off the beaten path, and came to a small clearing in the forest. Squinting slightly, she searched the darkness for the one producing the vocals that she can now hear so well. None of what she could hear made any sense, it was complete gibberish.

Suddenly, there, she spotted someone sitting on the ground, hugging their knees to their chest. But who was it? Who would sit in the dark and rant and.. cry? Alice approached the figure, and began to recognize the outline of this stranger, which turned out to be the very person she had set out to find..

"..Hatter?" Alice softly called his name. Now standing in front of him. When he did not reply, she knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his wrist to move it from his face.

"Hatter? What's wrong?" She frowned when he did not acknowledge her presence. Alice sighed, and placed his head in her hands to force him to look at her.

"Hatter? It's me, Alice." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Never come back. Alice. Never came back. Left me. Left. Left me.." He mumbled eyes still looking down.

Alice was heartbroken, did he really think she was never coming back? Was she going to? She couldn't remember. If she could she would have definitely come back. Back to Underland, back to him. In fact, she was back.

"Tarrant?" her eyes were watering now, so hurt by his appearance now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he was a complete mess, and it was all her fault.

Tarrant's eyes darted up feeling the silent sobs of that who was kneeling in front of him. Eyes widening. He stuttered.

"A.. A.. A... Al.. Alice" and without thinking, he lunged forward and captured her lips with his. The electricity pulsing through their lips was enough to send anyone over the edge, he hungrily nipped at her now tender lips, so full of passion, neither of them ever wanted it to end. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, just as hungry for it as he.

Tarrant's eyes widened suddenly, and he jumped back, startling Alice. He was breathing hard, terrified, what had he done?

He quickly looked down and covered his face in shame, and began sobbing into his hands.

Alice sat there, light headed, what just happened? He kissed me.. He kissed me? I kissed him back.. I never knew a kiss could be so... Alice placed her fingers to her lips, "electrifying" She whispered and closed her eyes for a moment, before realizing that the Hatter was sobbing.

"Tarrant.. What's the matter?" she frowned, did he regret it?

"I.. I'm... I'm so so.. So sorry.. So sorry Alice... I had no right... I mean.. I never should have... I'm so sorry..." He stuttered not daring to look at her.

She stood up and began walking over to him. She knelt down in front of him again, and removed his hand from his face and held it in her own.

"Tarrant..." she closed her eyes and leaned into him, capturing his lips once again with as much passion as she could, telling all she could not say.

His eyes widened, then softened, before he closed them and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Nipping at his lower lip, Tarrant opened his mouth so Alice could forever taste him in her mouth, the sweetness of tea, as well as the sweetness of him. She sighed into the kiss.

They, unwillingly, parted, needing to breath. The air that entered their lungs was cold, but satisfying. Alice opened her eyes to meet those two gorgeous green eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long. He held her closely, humming, he had his Alice back.

---

**A/n: Honestly, if I made any devastating mistakes, please, tell me, it was late when I wrote this and I was terribly tired. **

**Thanks :**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't as long as I'd hoped it to bed, but I was having difficultly with it. But felt it a need to add a second chapter, as a birthday present to myself in a way it's my birthday :)  
**

**-Don't own anything. Nothing at all.  
**

Chapter 2

---

Alice rested her head against his chest and listened to the soothing thumps of his heart beating, it was so calming, so peaceful, she smiled.

Tarrant rested his head gently a top of hers, rubbing her back subconsciously. When suddenly, realization hit him, where were her clothes? He pulled away and looked down at her. A blush crept across his face and darted his head to the side, trying desperately not to peek at her. Alice was taken back by his gesture and pulled back looking down.

"Oh!" She jumped up tugging the tattered cloth close to her slim figure, blushing profoundly in embarrassment. The cloth had moved down in the earlier commotion, revealing more of her breasts than she'd like, as well as her stomach. The amount of skin showing off she felt to be much more then what was considered to be decent. The Hatter glanced at her from the corner of his eye, he could not help himself. He noted how the fabric seemed to barely cover her thighs, allowing the cool night breeze to gently stroke them.

I'm disgraceful, positively horrid. How dare I peek at Alice like this. He was ashamed of himself.

Alice looked up at him, and he quickly averted his eyes. Clearing her throat, signaling that it was safe to look once again, he stood up and turned to look at her.

"I did not realize it was so late, so dark, we really must be getting home before the tillywiggles and terrmibats come out" The Hatter paused, eyeing her closely. She smiled at him, not daring to question the two creatures he just spoke of, "Lead the way."

---

They both walked in silence, not daring to speak, in fear of one another's reactions to what had just happened. In the distance Alice could see a small light, glancing at the Hatter, she assumed it must be his home, this turned out to be correct.

The Hatter opened the door wide and gestured Alice inside. Upon entering, she noticed the all the colors. Each wall a bright vibrant color, each different, as well as the various tea cups and tea pots on most every table in sight. She smiled, it smelled so sweet inside his house, it was so inviting, she loved it.

"So what do you think?" The Hatter was nervous, what if she thought it to be vulgar?

Alice smiled, "It's absolutely wonderful."

Tarrant was surprised, and smiled gleefully.

She yawned and placed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. The Hatter noticed this, and began walking her up the stairs. He scurried over to a closet across the room and began searching.

"Ah, here we go." He exclaimed, tossing Alice an over sized dress shirt, "It's nothing fancy, but it will have to do until I can make you something more suitable to wear in the morning." He frowned slightly, leaving the room.

After a few minutes Alice heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened slowly and the Hatter peered into the room. Alice had changed into the shirt he had handed to her, unfortunately, it was hardly decent. It hung just above her knees and was missing its top button, allowing much of her chest open to his prying eyes. A deep blush spread across his face, he had been staring at her. He averted his eyes to the floor.

"Y.. You can take the bed," His feet became incredibly interesting to him, "I'll be down stairs on the couch if you need anything."

Alice frowned. "I do not wish to burden you Hatter, I will take the couch and you can sleep in your own bed."

Tarrant shook his head, 'No no, you mustn't, you couldn't, wouldn't think of it."

She sighed, "Well.. why do we not merely share the bed? Surely it is large enough for the both of us." His head shot up and he gazed at her in disbelief.

"... You would willingly share a bed with me?" His voice came out in more of a squeak as he blinked at her in amazement. She smiled at him, "Of course, I wouldn't mind it at all." She sat down on the bed.

Tarrant was shocked, dumbfounded, his brain couldn't comprehend it. He was mad, completely bonkers, and yet she didn't mind the slightest, she was even willing to sleep in a bed, at close quarters, next to him? He began spouting gibberish under his breath, his eyes searching the floor frantically, almost looking for an answer.

Alice stared at him, what was he mumbling about? She couldn't make out anything he was saying. This made her a little uncomfortable. This is just how he is, she reminded herself, it makes him who he is. She smiled and slipped into the covers shaking her head at him.

After a few moments, the Hatter snapped out of his little fit of nothingness and realized that Alice had gotten into bed, his bed, wearing one of his shirts. Smiling, he turned out the lights and got into bed.

Alice could hear him stripping down to his underclothes after turning out the lights, she had to stop herself from turning to glance at him in the darkness, it was not proper she told herself. Inhaling deeply, she sighed in happiness, she could smell his aroma everywhere, she was surrounded by Tarrant. It was so calming, so sweet, and quite possibly her favorite scent to inhale. Snuggling into his sheets, she felt him get into the bed.

The Hatter tried desperately to keep a reasonable distance from Alice, it was improper to sleep so closely to a young lady whom was not your sister or your wife.. He had to fight himself to stop from just cuddling up to her and nuzzling her neck. It was a great internal battle, one of which he eventually lost upon drifting into sleep.

Alice awoke early and was surprised to find the Hatter had wrapped his arms around her and was now snuggling up to her. She blushed profoundly when she felt his breath against her neck.

Alice's movement caused the Hatter to stir in his sleep, his grip on her tightened and he moaned into her neck. She groaned slightly in response to the sensation it caused for her.

The sound of her groan caused Tarrant to awaken.

"Mmmm.. warm.. soft...." he mumbled. His eyes widened and he jumped up off the bed. Alice shrieked and sat up, startled by the sudden movement. Disoriented, the Hatter stood next to the bed, stiff as a board, attempting to gather his thoughts, not daring to move. She looked over to where the Hatter stood.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" she was upset about his reaction.

"I'm...." Tarrant hid his face in his hands, "... Disgusting.."

Alice's face saddened. Did he really think himself so horrid?

She stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Tarrant..." She grabbed hold of his hands and removed them from his face. He looked up at her, he looked so ashamed, so hurt, he was beating himself up inside.

"I'm.... I'm sor." Alice cut him off, pressing her lips into his. She didn't want to see him sad, never again. Only smiling, only laughing, only happy. Tarrant wrapped his arms around her pulled her in closely, deepening the kiss. He nipped at her lips lightly, and she groaned, causing them to part from each other. Tarrant pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. She looked up at him, she liked the way he looked when he was out of breath, so close to her. He opened his eyes slightly to reveal iris's had changed to a bright yellow, she smiled. He swiftly captured her lips once more, causing her to stumble backwards, falling onto the bed. He followed suit, not once parting from her.

He began nipping at her skin tenderly, moving down her neck. Alice moaned at the sensation. Tarrant trailed his hand down her side and ran it across her stomach. She was breathing quite heavy now, having never felt anything so exhilarating before. Resting his hand on her hip he brought his face back up to hers, his eyes a deeper yellow.

"We need to stop..." he groaned heavily, "Or I won't be able to.." She had her eyes closed, with a deep blush spread along her face, her hair was lazily spread across the sheets, and the shirt she was wearing was ruffled and riding up. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Alice opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Her heart was beating so loudly she was almost certain he could hear it in the silence. She closed her eyes and slowly brought his face down to hers.

---

**A/N: Again, any devastating mistakes, let me know. Also, anyone who can think of quirky words/phrases the Hatter can say, let me know, I'm having difficultly thinking of any good ones :/**

**-Thank you for all the Favs and reviews, they were greatly appreciated :)**

**-And if anyone has a suggestion of any sort, really, anything at all, feel free to suggest away, I'm always open to them.**

**-I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, it took me a week to update. I had exams. I did add a lemon to it though, so I'm sure you'll all forgive me. Its my first time writing one, so I'm not entirely satisfied with it I probably could have done better But I know you were all waiting, and knew it would be another week had I waited.**

-I don't own anything. At all.

---

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

His head jerked into the direction of the door.

"Oh fuddlers." he exclaimed, his eyes returning to their usual shade of green.

Looking back down at Alice, he blushed immensely. I was about too..

He jumped away from the bed and ran down the stairs to answer the door, embarrassed. I couldn't control myself.. had someone not knocked at my door I may have....

He shook his head not wishing to be flustered when greeting his visitor. Opening the door, he realized he had not properly dressed himself, still wearing only his long pants I'm calling them long pants. and under shirt.

---

Alice was still in shock. His eyes... they... I don't know.. It was like they... I don't know..

She sighed in frustration and went to go down stairs to see who the visitor was. But walking past a mirror and seeing how she was dressed, she decided she'd best wait.

The Hatter came back upstairs and knocked gently on the open door before entering.

"Who was that?" Alice asked shyly.

"The white rabbit." he walked past her to his clothes, "We've been invited to tea by the White Queen." He began pulling his trousers on.

"Oh." She looked down at what she was wearing, "Uh.. Hatter?"

"Hm?" He glanced up at her, "Oh.. Of course. Silly me. You can't possibly go to tea dressed like that, it's completely indecent, naughty girl." He smiled at her. She blushed.

---

"There! All finished." He raised the cloth from his lap. It was a bright blue dress with black lace. He handed it to Alice.

"Try it on." He smiled at her.

Alice emerged from the upstairs, Tarrant couldn't help but stare at her, the dress he had made, it fit her perfectly,

She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Its beautiful." she smiled. The Hatter blushed.

"Well it's certainly much better than that old dress shirt." He smiled widely.

Alice frowned slightly, but I liked wearing his dress shirt..

The Hatter looked down at her, confused.

"What's wrong dear Alice? Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Tarrant panicked, did she not like it? Does she not want to be here anymore?

She shook her head, "No, never mind. It's nothing." She smiled at him.

Tarrant glanced at that clock on the wall.

"Oh dear. We're late for tea!" He was shocked, he was NEVER late for tea, "It appears your lateness is rubbing off on me dear Alice." she glared at him.

"I am NOT late. I'm NEVER late for tea. You're just ALWAYS early." She scrunched her face at him. He chuckled at her. She was too easy to tease.

"Well let us go then." He extended his arm to her, and she hooked it with her own as they walked out the door.

---

"Alice!" The White Queen exclaimed, running up and embracing her, "It's so good to see you." She smiled.

"It's good to be back." Alice smiled back.

"Please, come, come, sit, have some tea." the Queen motioned her to sit.

They sat in silence for several minutes, sipping their tea and nibbling their biscuits. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it definitely wasn't comfortable.

"So.." The Queen began.

Alice looked up at her, then glanced at the Hatter. He was trying not to watch her, so he stared at his tea cup. Watching the warm liquid swirl around his cup, it was light in color with the most exotic aroma. Alice smells much sweeter though. He shook his head, I mustn't..

The Hatter had begun muttering under his breath and Alice returned her gaze to the Queen who shrugged, she was used to his little fits.

"So Alice, how long will you staying with us?" the Queen raised an eye brow.

"Oh... um.." Alice wasn't really sure how long she was going to stay, or if she was going to stay.

The Hatter paused his muttering and looked up at Alice, pain in his bright eyes. She will leave him again.. He had almost forgotten...

Alice looked at the Queen, then looked to the Hatter. He averted his eyes down, frowning. How could he have forgotten...

"... I'm not sure yet." She answered meekly. She wanted to stay, but was unsure, was she welcome to?

"Oh I see.." the Queen clapped her hands together, "I guess we'll just have to enjoy what time we have with you." She smiled cheerfully.

---

After leaving the castle, Alice and the Hatter walked in silence, neither sure what to say to the other.

She stopped in her tracks, the silence was maddening. She had to know.

He stopped short of her. Turning to face her. Knowing.

She looked up at his face, studying it, engraving it into her subconscious. His strong chin, his defined cheek bones, his pale complexion, his light pink lips holding a slight sadness behind them, and those bright eyes.. She studied his eyes, as though they held the answer she so desperately needed. Tarrant's brows came together as he watched her. What's was he to say?

"Tarrant.. about this morning..." her voice filled with question, with longing. It was heartbreaking.

"Don.. don't worry about it. It wa.. was nothing. It was... a.. a mistake." He instantly regretted his choice of words. "W.. Wait! I didn't mean.."

It was too late, tears began forming in her eyes as she took off running.

_"... a mistake." _His voice kept playing over and over in her head. _"It was a mistake." _She cried harder. He regretted it, he didn't love her at all. He didn't want to be with her. How could I be so foolish...

"Stupid girl." Alice stopped, looking around. "Who's there?"

"The question is not who am I, but who are you?" A blue butterfly fluttered onto her shoulder.

" Oh Absolum.." She continued to sob

"You there, stupid girl. Who are you?" The butterfly fluttered in front of her nose.

Looking up at him, "What do you mean who I am? I'm Alice. Don't you remember me?"

"I do remember Alice, but do you remember her?"

"I don't understand.. Of course I remember myself." Her teary eyes blinked in confusion.

"Do you really? You were much more Alice the last time we met, you are hardly that Alice anymore." He began flying away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" She called after him, but he was already gone.

What did he mean? Have I lost my muchness again?

Sniffling, she curled up next to a tree. She was cold and alone..

---

Alice stirred, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. Slowly opening her eyes, she jumped, startled. The Mare Hare stared at her only a few inches from her face.

"Spoooon." He held up a spoon and began dancing around giggling incoherently.

Alice sat up and shook her head. Looking around, she noticed it was now late day. Glancing at the dancing Hare she laughed, he really was completely mad.

Getting up, she dusted off her dress, staring at it... It was such a beautiful dress.. And he had made it especially for her.. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"There you are!" the small Dormouse exclaimed, "We've been looking everywhere for you!" She fumed.

"I'm sorry Mallymkun."

"You better be sorry, you had the poor Hatter worried sick. He's been looking everywhere for you." She walked over to Alice, "Come along now, it's getting late."

Alice frowned, but didn't protest, she just followed the mouse and the Mare Hare back to the Hatters home.

---

Entering the Mad Hatter's home after bidding Goodnight to her friends, she noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Alice walked over to the stove and began brewing some tea.

A few moments later, Alice sat down at the table with her tea in hand. She gazed at it, seeing her refection in its ripples. Was she really so repulsive that the Hatter did not want her? Was there really no way he could possibly love her? She sighed placing the cup on the table, fingering its smooth textured surface. Suddenly the front door opened, and the Hatter stepped in, he immediately detected the sweet smell of fresh tea in the air and looked at Alice. He smiled, so happy she was safe at home now... This could be her home if she wanted... He sighed. Wishful thinking.

Tarrant walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of tea, then sat across from Alice. They sat in silence.

The clock chimed, Alice wasn't really sure what time it was, the clock made absolutely no sense, there were no numbers, no nothing. Surely it was late though, she yawned.

The Hatter gazed up at her from his tea, "Time for bed then." he sat up from his chair to escort Alice to the bedroom. She sat up, and began walking up the stairs to the room. Not once did she avert her gaze from the floor, she could hear him behind her, he was keeping his distance. Once inside the room, Alice turned to him. He hovered in the doorway, she was certain he was going to sleep on the couch tonight.

Tarrant removed his hat and brought it to his chest.

"Good night sweet Alice." He bowed his head and turned to leave.

She frowned, maybe he didn't love her, maybe he'll never feel the same way, but for one night.. maybe he could pretend to...

"Wait!" She reached out and grabbed his arm. He spun around, "What is it?" a look of concern spread across his face. Alice blushed noticing their close proximity. She released his arm and cupped his face with her hands. His eyes closed for a moment then reopened. Placing his hands on hers, he pulled them away from his face.

"I can't.. We can't..." He stuttered, looking down at her, her eyes were watering. It pained him so to see her cry, he hated himself for making her cry... I love her so much...

He hung his head down. She was not going to accept this. She WILL not accept this. Alice leaned forward and captured his lips, pushing him back against the wall. His eyes widened, he can't be doing this, this is wrong, he won't.. he shouldn't.. he...

His mind went fuzzy as be began kissing her back fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, nipping at his lower lip, begging to taste him. Parting his lips to her, she dipped into his mouth and caressed his tongue with her own, mentally mapping out each crevasse of his mouth. He moaned, never had he felt something so erotic.

Alice gently pulled him into the bedroom, but he pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes, fighting himself.

"Can't.." he breathed out, it was all he could muster up.

No.. Not this time. She kissed him again, quickly this time, then again, and again, tempting him. He groaned, opening his eyes. They flickered yellow. He pulled back once again, breathing heavily. He had to stop this...

He glanced at Alice who was also breathing heavily, a red tint along her cheeks, her eyes glazed over. His breath hitched in his throat. Taking a step back from her, he held her shoulders. He just needed a moment to focus his thoughts.

Alice frowned, this wasn't working.

"Tarrant..." She moaned out. He clenched her arms, breathing harder. She took a step closer and breathed against his ear, "I need you.."

Grabbing her, his lips crushed into hers so forcefully that she nearly lost her footing.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, he pushed her back onto the bed.

His lips trailed down her neck, nipping at the skin as it passed by his lips. Placing butterfly kisses on her collarbone, he gently caressed her side, running his hand across her stomach. Alice was over whelmed with sensations as her mind went hazy.

Tarrant moved his hand up and began gently rubbing her breast, kissing the exposed skin above them. He shouldn't be doing this. But he could no longer control his actions, his body was no longer listening to his brain. He straddled her, riding her dress up with his knee, as one of his hands made their way down to her exposed leg. He began slowly running his hand up her thigh, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

Her skin prickled as his hand moved across her, and she could feel the blush spread across her face as he reached her upper thigh. Pulling the frilly dress over her head, he tossed into a forgotten corner. Gazing down at her, she was completely naked before him.

Alice could feel his eyes on her and moved her arms to cover her chest, embarrassed by her body. Tarrant lowered his face to her neck and nuzzled her softly, "Beautiful. Perfect." whispering sweet nothings to her. He lowered his hand and began slowly running it between her smooth thighs. Her moan vibrated against his neck, where she was placing small kisses. Finally, he inserted a finger inside her wet heat and pumped her with it.

She moaned. His finger inside of her felt incredible. No words could comprehend it. Her hips bucked against his hand and he smiled against her, having directed his mouths attention to her exposed nipples. A feeling grew deep within Alice, she didn't understand, but it kept building and building. She needed release.

Tarrant gasped as Alice began running her hands up his chest under his shirt. Still kissing his neck, she began unbuttoning it slowly, placing kisses down his chest. He groaned deep in his throat as she grinded her hips into his erection and his eyes rolled back in his head. She smiled at his reaction and ground into him again. He closed his eyes breathing heavily.

Moving her hand down further, she caressed her palm across the bulge in his pants. His breath caught in his throat before releasing another moan. She ran her hand along his belt line, playfully dipping her fingers under the fabric. She was teasing him, and it was driving him mad.

Panting, he grabbed her hips, "Naughty." he breathed out, grinding into her. Alice muffled a scream. Tarrant smiled wickly, gliding his hand down her body once again, and began rubbing her clit gently. Her hips bucked involuntarily. She couldn't take it, it was so much feeling all at once, her mind couldn't comprehend it, she'd never felt like this before.

Tarrant nipped playfully at her ear and rubbed her mercilessly.

Alice bucked her hips again moaned. She tugged at his pants, releasing his erection from its bindings.

"Uhhhmmm.. Pl.." She couldn't form a sentence, "Plea.. Pleeeassse." She almost hissed, grinding into him. He groaned removing his hand from the assault on her body. Kicking off the remainder of his clothing and positioned himself. Alice looked up at him, he was watching her with his deep yellow eyes.

He thrust into her. She cringed as he filled her. His eyes never left her face, he watched her, waiting for her to look at him. After a moment, Alice looked up at him, he stared at her, studying her. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then her on cheek, then her nose, and finally her lips. He started slowly, allowing her body to adjust. Her warmth was almost enough to send him over the edge, she was so slick, so wet. Wet for him..

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust up. Tarrant groaned and grabbed her hips, and thrust deeply into her, again and again. She moaned loudly unable to hold back. As his pace quickened, his breaths shortened, he was close. Her nails were digging into his shoulders, her head was spinning. Suddenly her whole world shattered as she felt her whole body convulse.

He felt her release and with his final thrust his eyes flashed green and he quickly removed himself from her body. His body shuttered as he emptied into his hand.

Alice's head was spinning, but sleep was tugging at dreary eyes. Closing her eyes, she slowly nodded off.

Tarrant sat in disbelief. What have I done....

He covered his face with his hands, how could he have been so foolish. She can't stay, I know that.. I can't believe I was so selfish..

Alice stirred in her sleep, she felt warm, relaxed, happy. She smiled in her sleep.

He watched her sleeping form, she was smiling. He gently moved a strand of her hair out of her face, sighing. She looked so peaceful, how could he do this to her? How could he not tell her before he... She's going to hate me...

---

**A/N: Again, devastating mistakes, let me know. I'll try and update again soon, haven't been feeling to well lately so all I can do is try. I desperately need a stress leave from my life.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are nice (: **


	4. Gruff

**I know I haven't updated this story in over a year, I honestly forgot about it in the mess often referred to as my life in general.  
A lot of things happened last year. I'm not sure if anyone wants me to update this one anymore, if you would, then I by all means will do my best to try.  
But if not then I will most likely move on to other stories. I have already began another, and will possibly be starting more as well.  
I'm terribly sorry about having forgotten about this, never meant to. Thanks for reading it though, it meant a lot too me :)  
**


End file.
